


PHANTOM

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Lucifer never calls in sick, what could he possibly be keeping from Chloe?   Takes place in season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes: I know that I need to get the updates out, which I will.   I’m going to take today and update and add new stuff.   I’m trying to see if at sometime today on the first page of stories could it be all me?   You think I could do that?   Me neither cause every time I say I’m going to update, I don’t.   Okay this is something new.**

**Phantom**

He was still lying in bed.   He looked at the clock, and clearly saw that it was almost nine.   Chloe had obviously dropped her spawn off by now and would be heading to the precinct soon.  He had to be there, but he couldn’t.   He could barely move, just the thought of standing made bile rise in his throat.   The devil didn’t get sick, but this, this was something that he couldn’t escape.    This was something that as a celestial he would be paying for the rest of his life.  

“Have you done it yet?” Maze asked from the chair next to the bed.

Before he answered he took the time to take in the look of his former minion.    She looked horrible, and he knew it was because she had come there late last night.   No matter how much freedom he had given her this was something that she couldn’t ignore.

“What am I supposed to say Maze?” he asked.

“How about the truth?”

“The truth?   I’m supposed to call up the detective in the middle of the morning and tell her the truth about all of this?” he asked her gesturing over his body.

“Yes!   The two of you are trying something right?   I think it’s time that you just tell everything.   I’m sure it’s like pulling a band-aid.   You wouldn’t want to be in the middle of it, and suddenly, your face bursts into flames.  I don’t think that would be a good way to say hey I’m the devil.” Maze explained.

“NO!   This is new, and I like it.   She looks at me and she feels safe, and she’s a man, I don’t want her to look at me and see a monster.” He grimaced.

Maze couldn’t stay mad at him when he was this way.   He was so miserable.    She would never let anyone know this, but she liked when he got this way.   Not in the way that she liked seeing him in pain, but where you got to see the Lucifer, or who she guesses was Samael.    His hair didn’t have any product, and his eyes seemed softer, but he was achy and sweaty.    He would let her hug him, and he craved her comfort.   He’d call her “Mazie”, and although she needed to be needed she knew that Chloe deserved to be here.

“Call her!” she shouted passing him his phone.

 

 

\------PHANTOM------

Chloe Decker would not let on that every time someone got off the elevator she looked up to see if it was her boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar.     Boyfriend?   Is that what he was?   Would he want to be called that?   She didn’t know, all she did know was that he had been bringing her the best coffee and bear claw, and now he was late.   She glanced at the clock, he was about an hour late.

“Hello!” she answered her phone excitedly when she saw that it was him.

“Chloe.” He sighed.

Immediately her alarm bells went off.  It was Lucifer, but something wasn’t right.   He sounded funny, and he had used her first name.

“Lucifer, where are you?”

“Yes, I’m late, that’s the reason for this call.   I’m going to have to take one of my sick days.” He stated stressed.

“What?   Are you alright?”

“Not really, but it’s nothing for you to worry about.   I just need a couple of hours in bed, and I’ll be---oh father!  Maze make it stop!” he shouted dropping the phone.

“Lucifer!   Lucifer!” Chloe shouted.  

She kept her ear close to the phone trying to make out what was happening.    All she could hear were moans, and then dry heaves.    He was losing his lunch, but there was something else.   He was in pain, he wanted the pain to stop.    He needed her.

“Chloe?” Dan asked from by his desk.

“I have to get to Lucifer’s something’s wrong.” She shouted grabbing her keys.

 

**End Notes: More Soon**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author’s Notes: First off let me apologize.   I just spent the last three hours writing the best chapter that I have ever written.   I knew you guys were going to love it.  I couldn’t wait to put it online for you guys to read.   My computer is for shit, but then the lights went out and I hadn’t saved.  I HADNT SAVE WTF MAN.   So now I shall attempt to write the chapter again.   I’ll let you know in the end if it’s as good as it was at the end of this.**

**Chapter 2**

_He was falling.   He was once the most beautiful of them all, but now as he fell that face was just melting away.    It was turning into a scarred, reddish, monstrous creature that no one would ever want to look at.   Yet they remained.   They were just as white, and as beautiful as they were the first day he saw them._

_They had turned their back on him.    All of them, no matter what went on there was always one that he knew he could count on._

_“Michael.” He whispered._

Hearing his name on his lips always made her blood boil.   She would want to say the most hurtful things whenever he cried out for him, but she had been talking to Linda lately, and she had told her that it was just something that he would always do.   Michael was everything to him.

“He’s not here, but I am.” She kissed his temple and wiped his brow.

Love.   She really didn’t know what that was until recently.   First, she started feeling it for the little human.   She didn’t know what it was, so she asked Linda.   She told her all about love, and that when she realized that it was what she had first felt for Lucifer, but she figured that he had just put it there, but then he told her that would have assured that she didn’t have free will.   Free will was something that everyone deserved even her.    Then she knew it was what she felt for Amenadiel, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone that not even him.   She felt it for Lucifer too, but it wasn’t the same kind of love, this went deeper. 

“Mazie.” He reached out for her.

“It’s going to be okay Lucifer.   It doesn’t look like this is going to be as bad as last time.    Chloe will be here soon.”

“I don’t want her to see me like this   I’m going to have to change back.”

Ever since he had gotten ill on the phone with her, he had taken away his glamour.    Whenever the pain was this bad he would take down his glamour.   He told her that the pain wasn’t that bad if he could just be in his own skin.    She knew that was one thing that he wouldn’t allow Chloe to see, not now and probably not ever.

“Would you like some chicken soup?   I hear it’s what you make when someone is sick.”

“I’m not sick Maze.” He sighed.

“I know but still.” She queried.

“Stay here with me.”

This was part of the reason why Maze wanted to leave Earth.   Her master would never have to ask her to get into bed with him.   He would command, and she would obey.   That was the kind of relationship that they had, and even when they came to earth if he wanted her she would come, sex with him was amazing, but this is not what he was asking.   He wanted comfort, and they were back to how it was in the beginning.   In the days where it was only the two of them in a world of fire and brimstone.   How could she say no to that?

“Of course.” She climbed in bed with him.

Many of nights she had climbed into this very bed with him to have sex, but that is not what this was about comfort.    She climbed to the back of the headboard and held him gently to her side.    He rested his head at her midriff and that when she felt him relax.

“It’s going to be okay.” She assured him again.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” He told her closing his eyes.

Before she could ask him what he was sorry for there was a sound of wings, and they were no longer alone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked holding him protectively.

“He’s in pain, where else would I be?”

“This is not the first time this happened, and it won’t be the last.   All of this is because of you and the rest, and you are going to stand there and say where else would you be?    Why haven’t you been here before?” she asked accusingly.

“He has never called for me.”

“Oh.” She simply replied.

 

\------PHANTOM------

Chloe didn’t know why she was speeding down the highway.    She didn’t know that there was something life threatening wrong with her partner.   She just knew that there was something wrong, he wanted something to stop.    It was all about his voice on the line.   That voice told her that she needed to be there.   She needed to be there, and he would never ask her to be.   They would work on relationship etiquette later, right now she was going to LUX.

This was her first time coming to LUX after she and Lucifer had become a them, and she could immediately tell the changes.   Everyone there seemed to smile at her, and they knew her name.   The cleaning crew down in the club even knew it, and the bouncer smiled as she entered the elevator.   Had he told them about her?

The smile that she had been trying to keep at bay really came out once she entered the elevator.   She had been telling him that the ride up to his penthouse was boring he needed some of that elevator music.   She had only told him this as a joke, but here she was listen to something terrible, but something that she knew was done totally for her benefit.    By the time elevator dinged she had a smile on her face, but it was wiped clean when she heard the shouting between Lucifer and Maze.

The conversation was hard to follow because some of the things that he was saying didn’t make any since, it was like he was trying to carry on two conversations at once.   She rounded the corner to ask just what the hell was going on but was stopped dead in her tracks.

“Lucifer?” she questioned.

“Detective.” He sighed.

The thing was that’s not what she expected.   You see she was looking at a bed that contained two Lucifers.    The one that she thought was her boyfriend was sitting up right, but her boyfriend had his head in the other’s lap seeking comfort and reassurance.  He looked terrible, and she just wanted to scoop him up, but her brain didn’t say that.

“They’re two of you.” She gasped.

 

**End Notes: This chapter is not as good as the original epic one, but I like it.   I’m sorry it’s late.  I had to move suddenly so this was written as I moved into my new place.   I hope you like it.**

 


End file.
